I Don't Dance
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: Chad and Ryan. My interpretation of why they just happened to switch clothes after the baseball game. Quite mature, and very slashy. Enjoy!


Okay… This fanfic felt really weird to write because… well… I'm not quite sure why. I just… Chad and Ryan, however cute they are together, just don't seem to be capable of having hot mansex in a locker room. However, I'll go insane if I don't right this, so, here you are. And I don't own the boys, however much I wish I did.

**I Don't Dance**

"Hey, Evans!"

Ryan paused and cocked his head to one side, trying to get his breathing under control. Chad continued, his voice jesting. "I'm not saying I'm going to dance in your show, but… If I did… What would you have me do?"

Ryan smiled and made his way to the locker rooms directly off of the baseball diamond, planning on freshening up before the after-game party. Chad congratulated his team and followed the blonde quickly. Gabriella and Taylor seemed to notice this and glanced at each other knowingly. It was bound to happen, the way the pair had been dancing out on the field.

Ryan unbuttoned his shirt quickly and dropped it on one of the benches near him, running his hands over his sweaty chest. Ever since Sharpay had decided to sing with Troy instead of him, Ryan had felt as though something was terribly wrong with him. Singing today with Chad had made him feel infinitely better.

"Evans? Hey, man, where are you?"

Ryan froze in the midst of unzipping his pants. He felt his face set itself on fire and immediately looked down. "I'm… I'm over here."

Chad found him rather quickly and blushed hotly in return when he saw Chad half naked. "Um… You really kicked butt today."

Ryan smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Chad smiled in return and scratched the back of his head. "And… Um… I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. You know, after the party."

"Like… A date?"

Chad shrugged bashfully. "I guess you could call it that. It's just… I really like you, I have seen I saw the musical last year and really thought you were amazing, the way you worked your body like that. It… It almost looked like it took as much work as basketball."

Ryan grinned. "It does. Thanks… Thanks for not being a jerk about winning the match. And thanks for actually letting me play." He sat down on the locker room bench. "I've been kind of down since Shar ditched me for "Troy the B-ball boy"."

Chad came over and sat down next to him. "Yeah. Troy's been a real jerk. He totally blew Zeke, Jason and me off today. Ever since Sharpay introduced the idea of getting him a scholarship…"

Ryan nodded sadly. "I even had my tiki warrior costume ready for the song we were going to do."

Chad's blush multiplied tenfold when he imagined Ryan prancing around in a 'tiki warrior' costume. "What was the song?"

Ryan sighed. "Humuhumunukunukuapua'a."(A/N: And I spelled that _without_ looking at the CD case, thank you very much.)

Chad raised an eyebrow. "That's a long title…"

Ryan grinned. "I know. But it was going to be amazing. Too bad Shar decided to steal 'You are the Music in me'. It would have been awesome if we could have done ours… Well, there's always next ye-!!!"

He was cut off swiftly when Chad pressed his lips against the blondes. Ryan's eyes widened considerably but he kissed back, finally closing his eyes and conceding to Chad. Chad pushed Ryan down onto the bench, his dark hands working to remove the boy's pants.

They broke apart for a moment, and Ryan pulled Chad's baseball jacket off, then his white shirt. Within a few seconds, both boys were in nothing but their boxers. Chad looked at Ryan earnestly. "You sure you want to?"

Ryan nodded, and pulled Chad down onto him with a brief kiss. "Knock yourself out."

Chad smiled and pulled down Ryan's boxers quickly, as well as his own. When he caught sight of Ryan's hard member, he moaned. "Evans…"

Ryan grinned and wiggled around beneath Chad, managing to spread his legs a little. "Do you know what to do?'

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Then do it."

Chad slid a finger into Ryan's unprepared hole and watched as a look of euphoria passed over the boy. He pushed another in, then another, and Ryan moaned loudly. Chad bit his lower lip and removed his fingers, sliding his own cock inside in their place. Ryan cried out softly and began to move against Chad, bucking his hips.

Chad began to move slowly but picked up the pace when Ryan cried out, "Harder!"

Their hot, sweaty bodies were entwined on the bench, both men in full throes of pleasure when Ryan came, his seed spilling out over Chad's dark stomach. Chad came a split second afterwards, pulling out of the slightly smaller boy with a moan. The two boys looked at each other, and Ryan suddenly laughed. "Oh my god, when people find out…"

Chad laughed in return. "We'll be dead!"

Chad stood up, helping Ryan up quickly. The two boys hit the showers, cleaned themselves up, and then got redressed, but in each others clothes. "An extra hint," as Ryan put it.

The boys made their way back out on the field, and as they sat down at one of the picnic tables, Ryan whispered, "And you said you didn't dance."

* * *

All right! So, this was inspired by the fact that these two guys just randomly seemed to switch clothes after the match. I mean, what the hell? 


End file.
